Luna Nueva en San Valentín
by Ellie.thecolou
Summary: Bella y Jacob deciden salir a caminar una tarde por la playa de La Push. Mientras se hace tarde, Jacob le hace saber a Bella lo que piensa de sus confusos sentimientos en el momento, cuando creen haber oído algo extraño


**Luna Nueva en San Valentín**

(El título explica demasiado en muchos sentidos….)

Esta idea de one-shot se me vino a la mente cuando me fijé en el calendario que justo el día de los Enamorados se ponía la Luna Nueva, y como Meyer se hizo la tonta y sólo nos dijo que Jacob le daba una cajita de corazones de conversación (haciendo que Bella sea la esclava de por vida de Jake) y después el día se saltea, dije "¿por qué no imaginar qué pasó ese día?"

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la línea temporal en la que se desarrolla tampoco, ambos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

— ¿Entonces, qué quieres hacer hoy Bella? No es lo más común dejar al esclavo que elija, pero desde que no tengo ninguna idea mejor que volver al garage y seguir con el Rabbit a pesar de que te aburras, puedes decidir tú — preguntó Jake animado, demasiado diría yo, luego de que acababa de rechazar una cita con él el viernes y haberlo convertido en una salida grupal con los muchachos de la escuela.

— Comenzarás una moda liberal sobre los esclavos, eso será muy bien visto. Podemos seguir con el Rabbit, ya sabes que me gusta verte trabajar con tus habilidades mecánicas, aunque eso signifique darte más puntos de madurez — continúe con su juego.

— Prefiero no meterme en el complicado mundo de la moda. ¿Qué te parece si entonces, volvemos con el Rabbit y luego damos un paseo por la playa? Quil me dijo que subiría la marea más que de costumbre por el cambio de luna, ¿quieres ir?

Si bien no me apetecía una caminata por la playa casi al caer la noche con Jake el día de San Valentín, el cielo estaba bastante nublado y no podrían verse las estrellas, punto a mi favor, así que acepté, provocando una deslumbrante sonrisa en Jake.

Después de haber pasado una tarde hablando con Jacob sobre las idas y venidas de sus amigos en la escuela, intentando no hacer demasiadas preguntas cuando él, a desgana, tenía que mencionar a Embry y su semblante cambiaba drásticamente, descubrí que no sólo en las grandes ciudades como Phoenix las travesuras eran también creadas y llevadas a cabo por chicas. Sentí un leve disgusto cuando mencionó que una de las revoltosas había intentado pasarse de lista con Quil y él, sin mencionar que sentí mi ceño fruncirse mientras describía, haciéndose el distraído, como esa misma chica coqueteaba con ambos.

— ¿No habrán aceptado a ir al cine con ella ninguno de los dos, no? — intenté que mi voz sonara con un tono maternal, fraternal o de algún modo que no se malinterpreten mis sinceras intenciones de cuidado con alguien a quién podía sentir como mi hermano.

— Quil es débil, sabes cómo es con las mujeres. Creo que él jamás será capaz de llevar los pantalones en una relación…

Por lo menos esa atorranta no se había aprovechado de él.

— ¿Celosa? — canturreó con una voz melosa intentando fastidiarme.

— Sabes que no lo pregunto por eso, sino porque no me gustaría que chicas que andan eligiendo a sus chicos a la suerte te tuviera como presa. Puedo ser esclava de por vida tuya, pero no de una fulana que se conforma con lo primero que encuentra — intenté sonar como cuando hablaba con Renée de ese tipo de asuntos, cambiando nuevamente los roles de madre e hija — además, ¿iremos al cine este viernes, no? No tengo por qué sentir celos.

Otra de esas sonrisas se posó en su rostro y mordí mi lengua por no haber seleccionado mejor las palabras de mi explicación y permitir que Jake las dejara a propia interpretación.

— Está anocheciendo y yo ya estoy hecho con el carburador por hoy, ¿quieres que vayamos a la playa ahora antes de que llegue Charlie?

— Creí que Billy lo había invitado a cenar.

— Sí, pero no creo que le guste la idea de que andemos tan cerca del bosque de noche con todos los vistazos de osos que ha habido. Si bien a mi padre le importa un bledo, hagamos que el tuyo se sienta complacido de que lo obedecemos.

— No es que no le importe — intenté defender a su papá sin lograr mucho éxito, ya que con la poca ayuda que le daba a Jake con todo el tema de Sam y su culto, no andaban con los mejores tratos entre ellos — está mucho más familiarizado con el bosque y los animales de aquí que mi padre, además de que es obvio que confía en su hijo.

— Confía demasiado quizá, hay veces en las que uno no puede seguir solo — noté como su voz se enfrió al llegar nuevamente al tema de Sam, pero al mirar por el rabillo del ojo, no fui indiferente a su mirada sobre mí, lo que me decía que no hablaba solamente de su soledad.

Nos subimos a la camioneta, intentando alivianar un poco el ambiente con chistes sobre las aventuras románticas de Billy y Charlie, pero fallamos ambos: ninguno de nuestros padres pudo reponerse enteramente luego de la pérdida de sus esposas.

Llegamos a la playa cuando el sol había comenzado a bajar, por lo que supuse que Jake se había dado cuenta tarde de la hora. Eso, si su verdadero interés era llegar temprano y no había usado a Charlie como una excusa para salir conmigo de noche. Quizá solo estaba siendo paranoica por el día que era.

Comenzamos a caminar por la playa, estábamos muy callados, por lo que sospeché que no sólo a mí me incomodaban las parejas besándose y regalándose chocolates y rosas a unos pocos metros de distancia de nosotros. No quería ninguna atención por San Valentín, debía tomarlo como un día más, con la diferencia de que la gente que no tenía el corazón roto podía disfrutar de su tiempo en pareja.

Tuve la mala suerte de tropezar con una de las piedras en la oscuridad, lo que significó que Jake me agarrara antes de caerme y decidiera tomarme de la mano sin peros, con la excusa de que podía caerme de nuevo. No sabía como decirle que no, mi fuero interno moría de ganas por arrancarme la mano de la suya y no parecer dos enamorados más disfrutando de la noche.

Llegamos al límite con el bosque y nos sentamos sobre unas rocas que daban al océano. Aproveché el momento para salirme del agarre de su mano, y como siempre, Jake no lo tomó mal. Se quitó sus zapatillas y mojó sus pies en el agua. Quise hacer lo mismo, pero bastó con sacarme sólo una zapatilla para darme cuenta del frío que hacía y volver a meter mi pie adentro. ¿Cómo hacía Jake para no sentir estas temperaturas tan bajas? Comenzó a mirar el cielo y yo lo imité. Tarde me di cuenta que parecía que mirábamos las estrellas, pero esta vez, por suerte, había tenido razón sobre el estado del cielo, y estas no se veían.

En esa concentración de cuidar cada uno de mis movimientos para que Jake no los malinterpretara, me pregunto que me parecía la playa de La Push de noche y si alguna vez había visto el agua tan crecida.

— Son dos cosas que nunca había visto, la noche siempre es bella, pero algo predecible — sentí como esas palabras, de alguna forma me sonaban conocidas y me herían de una forma distinta, no sabiendo por qué provocaban ese dolor, — pero hace algo de frío, no entiendo como soportas mojarte los pies.

— Puedes tomar mi abrigo, sinceramente el clima lo siento perfectamente cálido — dijo tendiéndome una pesada chaqueta.

— Gracias

No quería tomarla, tampoco ponérmela. Había visto demasiadas parejas haciendo eso ya, nada sonaba bien, nada se veía bien y a pesar de que no me interesa lo que la gente piense de mí y de Jake, no podía dejar que esto siguiera así. Me sentía incómoda conmigo misma, y de alguna forma sentía un leve dejá-bù, pero no lograba hallarme en el lugar.

— ¿Qué luna provocó la subida? — pregunté distraída para sacarme de esa extraña sensación de repetición.

— Quil dijo que justo hoy cambiaba a luna nueva.

Luna nueva. Como un acto reflejo temblé, pero no por culpa del frío. No era la primera vez que me pasaba, aunque en aquella ocasión no me encontraba tan lejos de aquí. Había estado tirada en el piso del bosque, desde hacía quién sabe cuanto tiempo, cansada de buscarlo… volví a temblar.

— ¿Aún tienes frío? Ven aquí — dijo atrapándome entre sus brazos en un intento de calentarme. Su mejilla quedo posada sobre mi frente, mientras un brazo pasaba por mi cintura por la parte de atrás y el otro por adelante. Su piel estaba caliente, pero yo sabía perfectamente que mis temblores no eran por el frío, así que intenté soltarme, sin mucho éxito.

— Jake, vamos, sabes que no puedo.

— ¿Que no puedes qué? ¿Recibir un poco de calor cuando estás muerta de frío?

— No tengo frío, y no me agrada el hecho de estar así. Sabes que esto no es sencillo para mí.

— Tampoco lo es para mí, — comenzó a decir con una voz que denotaba seriedad y cierta dificultad — por más que creas que sí, que para mí es tan fácil como retenerte con mis brazos, no lo es. Bella, sé lo que sientes en este momento, y no quiero que sigas haciéndolo, no me gusta verte infeliz, mucho menos cuando estás conmigo.

— Entonces sólo dejar de hacerlo — dije en un suspiró que tomó todo mi aliento.

— No puedo. Simplemente es así. Es como mi deber mantenerte segura y feliz. A pesar de que creas que es lo contrario a lo que estoy haciendo, muy en tu interior sabes que no, que no es así. A futuro me lo agradecerás. Tampoco quiero que creas que te traje aquí para martirizarte y cumplir mi deber de amo-esclavo. Sólo quería que conocieras La Push de noche y vieras hasta donde el agua puede subir. Si te fijas en el acantilado, la luz tenue que se filtra entre las nubes, crean una pantalla brillante sobre la sal depositada en las partes más altas. Es lo más parecido a luciérnagas que podremos encontrar aquí. Quería compartirlo contigo, que vieras más allá de mi garage y que yo pueda mostrarte un poco más del lugar donde crecí. Aunque en realidad, sólo quiero estar un rato más contigo, no me importa dónde. Me haces muy feliz Bella, tu compañía es algo que disfruto mucho. A veces me pregunto si tú sientes lo mismo, y creo que sí, entonces, en ese momento me siento feliz, poderoso. Siento que puedo transmitirte algo de mi felicidad, y eso me hace más feliz, como un círculo vicioso del que no quisiera salir jamás. Aunque en otros momentos quiero arrancarme la cabeza por pensar que te estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato y mis intentos de sacarte una sonrisa sincera no sirven.

Me qué boquiabierta. Nunca pensé que Jake se abriría conmigo de esa forma. Si bien en parte no estaba cumpliendo su cometido, ya que su demostración física de cariño me ponía los pelos de punta, era verdad que la escena que teníamos enfrente era hermosa y nunca podría haberla contemplado de no haber sido por él. ¿Pero podía decirle que yo sentía lo mismo? ¿Que me encantó el lugar donde me trajo, que su compañía era una de las únicas cosas que me mantenían con vida, que contaba con él para que siguiera prendiendo esa llama de felicidad y buen humor que necesitaba para seguir adelante en el momento más oscuro de mi vida, que tenía razón, que sí cargaba con esa responsabilidad en sus hombros y que ya era demasiado tarde como para permitirme a mí misma alejarme de él? ¿Podría ser lo suficientemente sincera para decirle que había acertado en todo, incluso en la parte en la que me hace sentir incómoda, porque aún de ninguna forma estoy lista para darme cuenta de que todo el cariño que Jacob tiene hacia mí tiene un doble propósito que jamás podrá lograr conmigo? ¿Cómo podría yo lograr semejante grado de comprensión con Jake sin que entienda las cosas como él quiera y siga lastimándonos a ambos sin querer?

No podía pensar en otra manera más que en reaccionar saliendo de su abrazo, manteniendo mis manos en los bolsillos de su enorme campera, y levemente apoyarme en su hombro, a donde apenas si llegaba y susurrarle un "tienes razón, gracias, te perdono y discúlpame a mí también". Intenté crear un bonus y poner una sonrisa en mi cara, pero no era de las que Jake ni yo queríamos, por lo que simplemente evité que viera mi cara hasta que el intento fallido de sonrisa la abandonara.

La luz se había ido por completo, un pequeño resplandor venía del agua, pero sólo había un farol a lo lejos, por lo que estaba todo muy oscuro.

— No tienes nada que pedir perdón, y me alegro que te haya gustado el lugar. Ahora, vayamos a casa antes de que los gritos de Charlie se escuchen hasta aquí.

Nos levantamos, y esta vez no forzó a tomarme de la mano en caso de que tropezara nuevamente, pero cuando estábamos dándole la espalda al bosque, Jacob rápidamente volteó la cabeza hacia unos árboles y miró preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucede Jake, has oído algo? — pregunté con cierta preocupación, aunque llegados a este punto, como ya dije antes, yo debería ser capaz de mirar al peligro frente a frente y reírme en su cara.

— Creí haber escuchado un gruñido. Pero debe ser imposible, mejor vayámonos de aquí — dicho esto me tomó de los hombros y empezó a caminar para el lado del pueblo.

A pesar de que nos estábamos alejando, yo también escuché un gruñido y pude haber jurado que Jacob así lo hizo. Dejé escapar un grito mudo que lo único que logró fue hacer que mi cara demostrara lo asustada que estaba. Ya estaba entrada la noche y a pesar de que era San Valentín no dejaba de ser un día de semana y la gente debería volver temprano a su casa, por lo que estábamos solos a unos metros del límite con el bosque escuchando gruñidos cada vez más fuertes. No hay razón para entrar en pánico.

Quise salir corriendo, pero no quería que Jacob supiera que estaba asustada. No querría que se pusiera nervioso, se asustara él, o todavía peor, que sacara a relucir su instinto protector hacia mí, me cargara en brazos y saliéramos huyendo así de la playa y entráramos con esa pinta al pueblo.

Cuando un tercer gruñido seguido por un ruido de rama desgarrándose invadió el aire, olvidé todo lo que podía significar para él o para mí la escapada de emergencia y tomé a Jake del brazo intentando empujarlo para el pueblo.

Era imposible. La montaña que era Jake no se movía un centímetro, miraba con curiosidad y cautela la oscuridad del bosque, intentando desentrañar qué producía ese ruido. Cuando tiré de su brazo me miró, y creo que algo en mi cara lo asustó que comenzó a temblar. No de miedo, no de frío, pero su esqueleto se movía mientras penetraba mis ojos con su mirada, buscando algo. Parecía enfadado, pero no se movía. Traté que mi cara dijera el "por favor" que mis labios no llegaban a pronunciar por el shock de la escena por la que estábamos pasando. Escrutinó mis ojos una vez más y decidido bajó la vista para sacarnos de ahí.

En el momento en que su mano temblorosa tomó la mía para salir corriendo de ese tétrico rincón de la playa, una voz aterciopelada que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba me dijo _"Corre"_. Por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo. No me caía en gracia obedecerlo, sabría que así su voz se iría más pronto, pero era imposible parar. Para mi gran impresión y agradecimiento, la voz seguía gruñendo _"corre_".

Jake corría más rápido que yo, y no podía seguirle el ritmo de ninguna forma, por lo que decidió a proceder de la forma que anteriormente me hubiera negado pero que dado el caso que estábamos atravesando no podía quejarme, me tomó en brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

— _¡ESCÁPATE, CORRE! — _la voz aterciopelada se puso como loca cuando Jake me tuvo en brazos. Todavía seguía temblando. ¿Habría sido el shock? Su cara seguía seria, por lo que no quise saber qué había sido de la mía.

Nos acercábamos a los últimos locales que seguían abiertos que estaban situados más cerca de la ciudad y de la gente. Jake me bajó sin que yo se lo pida y me miró extrañado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Sentí que algo malo iba a pasarte si nos quedábamos.

— Estoy bien, pero ¿qué fue eso? — mi voz sonaba extraña aún y las ideas de Jake no ayudaban a que me sintiera mejor.

— No lo sé, parecía un animal gruñendo, ¿habrá sido el oso? — preguntó preocupado por primera vez, mirando a la nada.

— Ojalá que no, no quiero imaginarme la cara de Charlie cuando se entere.

Jake tenía la cara animada de nuevo.

— No tiene por qué enterarse — me insinuó con una sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro — aunque va a preocuparse, son casi las diez y se supone que a las ocho y media a más tardar teníamos que estar en casa.

— ¿Crees que Charlie habrá vuelto a casa? ¿O seguirá con Billy? — no sabía que hacer con mi persona. Desearía haber tenido un celular en ese momento.

— Vayamos a mi casa y recemos por que esté allí charlando alegremente con mi papá y no se haya dado cuenta de la hora.

Subimos a la camioneta. Jake continuaba callado. Era raro. Había estado callado la mayor parte de la salida, algo para nada natural en él, y cuando habló se desprendió del monólogo de cavilaciones como si en ello dependiera su vida. Por lo menos ahora estaba más alegre y el shock se había borrado de ambos rostros.

Llegamos a su casa y allí estaba estacionado el auto de la policía. Por suerte no fue gran cosa el sermón de Charlie, sólo nos procuró no salir a estas horas de la noche por los problemas del animal. Gracias a Dios no se dio cuenta de nuestro pequeño problema.

Por lo tarde que era, apenas tuvimos tiempo de contar que habíamos ido a la playa y comer unos bocadillos, que Charlie hizo pública su necesidad de irse. Antes de irme, le agradecí nuevamente a Jake por el paseo, no quería que se sienta mal por cómo habían terminado las cosas. Como de costumbre, solamente me sonrió y me dijo que se podía repetir cuando quisiera, sólo que no tan lejos del pueblo.

Tuve ese viaje para mí sola para pensar, debido a que Charlie fue en el auto de la policía, pero mis pensamientos no eran muy claros. No había tenido tiempo de digerir la voz de_ él_ que había oído hoy, y cuál era la importancia de su mensaje. Era obvio que había peligro, pero era extraño que haya hablado cuando nos estábamos retirando, o más aún cuando Jake me cargó que salimos disparados a toda velocidad de aquel lugar. También me había impresionado mucho la sinceridad con la que Jacob me había hablado, que en algún sentido raro, él también sentía lo que yo, que la compañía del otro era muy importante, y que quizá el contacto físico no era tan malo cuando nos sacaba de un apuro.

Cuando llegué a ese recuerdo, me puse a pensar sobre el temblor de Jake. Definitivamente no tenía miedo. Su cara reflejaba preocupación y la forma en la que me miraba casi me asustó de lo protectora que fue. Tantas cosas pueden pasar en una noche de supuesto peligro. Tantas emociones distintas.

Llegué a casa sin hambre prácticamente, por lo que me fui directamente a mi cuarto saludando a Charlie en un apuro.

Irónico que este haya sido mi primer Día de San Valentín en el que mi corazón le pertenecía a una persona que ya no estaba y penaba por ella, y yo estaba a cargo del corazón de una persona cuya compañía era vital para mi existencia.

Sabía perfectamente que este era un período complicado en mi vida y una fecha como San Valentín en el medio de un agujero negro sin luz no me caía en gracia, más cuando tenía que lidiar con problemas como el estado anémico de Jake en mis manos y la posibilidad de escuchar esa exquisita voz de nuevo en mi cabeza. Era complicado. Todavía no sabía como había hecho para sobrevivir sin colapsar esta noche, en este hoyo de oscuridad.

Espero poder olvidarme pronto de esta experiencia. Lamentablemente, al poco rato de haberme acostado en mi cama, me sumergí en unos sueños para nada placenteros. Todos me recordaban a este San Valentín oscuro, tétrico. A este San Valentín en Luna Nueva.

* * *

Los reviews son muy bien recibidos y agradecidos :D

Como verán, hay muuuuuuuuuchas pistas de que Jake está a punto de convertirse en lobo, y también hay pistas (medio rebuscadas) de Amanecer y todo el tema de Nessie :O! Espero que se den cuenta XD. Besitos, y gracias por leer!


End file.
